Essrayle
Content Author: Essrayle Essrayle "Essy" when Champion makes his initial visit You realize you’re not alone. The other occupant looks at you a bit startled, and you look back with more awe than anything. It is a woman, isn’t it? You can’t be fully sure. Her body is slender, soft green in hue, and she has an elfish, noseless face. Green, grassy hair cascades down her back, and a large, wooden horn rises from her forehead, ornamented like something you would see on a beetle rather than a person. The first thing to catch your gaze are her eyes; rich, deep amethyst things. Perhaps best of all, your attention falls to her chest. This emerald maiden sports a pair of breasts that’d make even a demon blush, gorgeous green globes that look like small watermelons resting upon her upper belly, capped with purple areolae. Four, thick, teat-like nipples dangle a good three or four inches from each. Likewise, four slender, green arms grace her form. Instead of legs, a single, serpentine, smooth stalk rises from what looks like a giant flower bulb resting on the grassy ground. With her movement it seems to quiver slightly, though not nearly as much as those gigantic breasts do. Essrayle (Essy) is a large female plant-morph with huge breasts and multiple prehensile tentacles first found in the Forest. Precisely what she is is difficult to determine. Her overall appearance is plantlike, with some similarities to the Tentacle Beasts also found in the Forest (primarily her size and tentacles) but moos like a cow during sex. She refers to "you mortals," indicating that she herself is not one, but she's noted as lacking any obviously demonic or corrupt features. According to the Sand Mother, Essrayle "seeks pleasure like a demon, yet lacks the corruption we would expect." If freed from the Sand Witch's Dungeon, she also mentions that she isn't a native to Mareth. Forest Encounters When you encounter Essy in the Forest, she tells you that she's feeling extremely hungry and asks if you'll help her out. If you say no, she will try her best to hide her disappointment behind an obviously false smile and leave muttering "Leave it to me to find the prudish ones". Refusing her request does not affect future encounters. Every time you meet her, she will happily and optimistically ask for your help regardless of your earlier encounters. Saying yes leads to a sex scene where she orally pleasures you and feeds on your fluids. Male characters will also receive anal penetration from her. If you have at least one pair of breasts, she'll ask if you'd like a reward for helping her. Saying yes will trigger a second scene where she engulfs your nipples with her own and pumps her milk into your breasts, causing your breasts to expand as if you'd use a Gro+. She will not be offended if you decline her reward and will simply make the offer again the next time. Sand Witch's Dungeon Encounters If you have met Essrayle in the Forest and unlocked the Sand Witch's Dungeon, you will find Essrayle in the Western Portion of the Western Warren's Main Hall inside the dungeon. She has changed a lot since she lived free in the Forest though. Imprisoned in an over-sized flowerpot and with her body morphed into a four-breasted hyper-sexed parody of a sand witch fertility idol, only her inhumanly smooth elfin face seems unchanged. Once you have beaten or talked to the Sand Mother, you can ask her to set Essrayle free. If you do, Essrayle will offer you two rewards which you can accept or decline. Essrayle's rewards Essy's first reward is to cast a spell on you that gives you two pairs of D-, DD- or E-cup breasts. (If you already have four or more breasts, you won't gain any new ones and if any of your breasts already are E-cup or bigger, they won't grow.) Her second gift is a purple fruit. If you eat it, you will get four 4' nipples on each of your breasts. She will only offer you the fruit if you have accepted her first offer. After the Sand Witch's Dungeon When you encounter Essrayle in the Forest again after you have freed her, she has reverted to her old shape and behaviour and acts as if nothing has happened. Trivia * The spell that Essy offers as her first reward's incantation is "Ytnuob ruoy htiw sdnas eht doolf. Edit yklim eht wolf tel!" Backwards, it is "Let flow the milky tide. Flood the sands with your bounty!".